


Unsure

by cielacca



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, I'm not good at writing girls I'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara decides she finally wants to bond with Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure

Shepard was busy looking over the final reports for the mission when she heard the elevator door slide open outside her cabin. After a few seconds she heard the doorbell softly chime. "Shepard? It's me" she heard Liara say, almost too soft to hear. Shepard smiled to herself and stood up, opening the door for Liara in the process.

Shepard was leaning against her desk when Liara walked in, worrying her hands and looking as if she'd just stolen a cookie from the mess hall (unlikely, since Kaidan was a constant unofficial mess hall guard). Shepard walked over to her, concerned.

"What's wrong, Li?" Shepard asked, sliding her hands over Liara's. Liara seemed almost too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Instead she looked around at the cabin.

"You know, Shepard, that we may not come back from this. And I've just been thinking, about you and our time together..." Liara met Shepard's eyes. Shepard looked a bit concerned, which made Liara smile. "I've decided I want to... To be with you."

"Be with me?" Shepard asked. "I thought we were already together." She winked at Liara, who replied with a small exasperated sigh. A smile turned the corners of her mouth as she replied, "you know that's not what I mean. Shepard, I want to bond with you."

Liara couldn't help but miss the excitement that shot through Shepard's eyes and made her stand up a little straighter. "Liara, are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait."

"I did," Liara admitted, "but things have changed. I don't want to regret missing this chance, if something happens..." Shepard moved her hands from Liara's to the sides of Liara's face. Liara inhaled at the sudden contact, simple yet more intimate that Shepard and she had been in the past.

"Liara, nothing will happen to us. We will make it out of this."Liara leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Shepard's.

"I know. But I've made up my mind." The serious expression left Shepard's face, and a smirk spread across her lips.

"Well, who am I to argue with Dr. T'Soni, after she's made up her mind?" Liara giggled a little before Shepard leaned forward to claim Liara's lips.

Shepard made sure to go slow, so as not to freak out the inexperienced doctor. The kiss was gentle and firm and Shepard could feel Liara beginning to respond against her. She broke the kiss to pull Liara gently towards the bed. When the backs of Shepard's knees hit the bed she sat, pulling Liara down to sit on her lap. Shepard marvelled at how good this outfit looked on her, despite it being pretty standard issue for asari. Shepard could have spent a good amount of time admiring the way Liara's hips moved in her little uniform but figured that her hips might look even better naked. There was no question that Shepard was more experienced than Liara, who was still pretty young.

"I promise were gonna go slow, ok? We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," Shepard said, sliding her hands up and down Liara's thighs.

"I appreciate that," Liara looked back at her, eyes full of love and excitement and respect. Shepard smiled back. "Then how about you lay back and we can find out what you like?"

Liara seemed a little nervous but she trusted Shepard, so she slid off Shepard's lap (Shepard's eyes fluttered closed at the way it felt) and made herself comfortable propped up against Shepard's rather numerous pillows. Shepard turned around to watch her settling herself, thinking about how in the future she might throw Liara down on those same pillows and know exactly which spots to lick and bite to make her come, thinking about all the frantic, energetic encounters they might one day have, but knowing that tonight would be special, because tonight they would take it slow and learn each other's bodies. Shepard always loved this part.

Once Liara seemed comfortable and was back to looking at Shepard expectantly, Shep slid up to lay next to her, sliding one hand to Liara's cheek and caressing her, feeling Liara's smooth skin. Liara leaned in to her touch. Shepard asked if she could kiss Liara again and she agreed, leaning forward eagerly. Shepard smiled before pressing their lips together once more. Shepard enjoyed the sensation of her lips moving against Liara's magnificent purple ones for a few seconds before sliding her tongue against them, silently asking for more. Liara opened her mouth almost immediately, moaning a little as Shepard slid her tongue inside. Shepard remembered the first time they had done this, after they got interrupted at the lockers, and how Liara kept blushing but asking for more, how she tentatively slid her tongue against Shepard's, and she was glad they had that practice, because  now Liara was responding with enthusiasm, exploring Shepard's mouth and answering Shepard's explorations with the most delicious little moans Shepard had ever heard.

Shepard broke the kiss and exhaled with appreciation at the way Liara looked; her lips were swollen from the kisses, and a deep purple blush had spread across her features. The deep blue of her eyes was almost completely obscured by her pupils, blown wide with arousal. Shepard thought she had never looked so beautiful, and told her so. Liara slapped her wrist and said "oh hush." Shepard smiled and began tracing her hand over the seams in Liara's shirt (shirtish dress thing?) trying to find a way to get it off.

Liara moved to help her, moving her hand to the little zipper on the side. Shepard slowly unzipped Liara's shirt, all the way down the side, and then delicately peeled it back to reveal what was under it. Shepard moaned a little at seeing so much of Liara, but Liara blushed at being exposed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Li. You're so beautiful," Shepard assured her, practically unable to tear her eyes away from Liara's smooth stomach, her slim neck, and, god, her chest.

Shepard threw the garment aside and moved to straddle Liara, shifting her hips against her and appreciating the way Liara squirmed under her. She began to kiss and lick Liara's neck, placing small bites and then soothing them with kisses, sucking at her collarbone and then calming the deep purple bruise with her tongue. Shepard smiled up at Liara as she trailed lower, placing kisses on the tops of Liara's breasts, licking a line between them, before sitting up and placing her hands on them.

"Do you mind if, perhaps, we remove this little thing?" Shepard asked, coy, massaging Liara's nipples through the fabric of her bra. Liara was moving her hips against Shepard's in time with Shepard's ministrations. "Yes please," she responded, out of breath.

Shepard moved to undo Liara's bra and slide it off her, revelling in the way Liara watched Shepard's face as she looked at her. Once Liara's chest was completely exposed, Shepard looked back in to her eyes, breathing a little heavier. "You sure you're still comfortable?"

"Yes, my love. A little nervous, but I trust you." Liara smiled at Shepard, and Shepard smiled, back, confident. "Good," she said, and leaned down to lap at one of Liara's beautiful dark blue nipples. Liara cried out as Shepard licked and sucked, moving her thumbs in little circles around Liara's hips, then moving to cup Liara's other breast in her hand.

"By the goddess, Shepard," Liara exhaled harshly, "please don't stop."

Shepard moaned around her, hearing her say that, and Shepard quickly switched over to the other nipple, feeling herself growing slick at the way Liara was writhing and moaning and gasping.

Once Shepard had her fill of Liara's gorgeous chest, she decided it was time to even the playing field. She sat up, still straddling Liara, and slid out of her own uniform top. Liara's hands immediately began to caress her hips as she unhooked her bra, sliding out of that too. Liara inhaled as Shepard looked down at her, exposed. "Do you mind if I... Try what you did to me?"

"God, Liara, I'd like nothing more," Shepard replied, leaning down so her breasts were level with Liara's mouth. She seemed nervous, but the way Shepard was stroking her crest seemed to calm her down. Liara tentatively flicked her tongue across one of Shepard's nipples and she couldn't help an involuntarily thrust of her hips.

"Good?" Liara asked.

"Yes. Keep going," Shepard gasped, her commander voice breaking through. Liara giggled once more and then sealed her mouth around Shepard's nipple, swirling her tongue around, flicking it across the sensitive bud, sucking the same way Shepard had done.

"Damn, Liara, you're so good at this," Shepard praised, still unconsciously sliding her hips against Liara's. Liara blushed a little, saying she just wanted to make Shepard feel good. Shepard assured her she was by leaning back down and kissing her, enthusiastically, gratefully.

When the kiss broke, Shepard asked Liara if she minded going a little father. Liara told Shepard she trusted her, and Shepard smiled and moved off Liara. Shepard slid her hands up and down Liara's thighs again, finally beginning to slide Liara's leggings off her. Liara lifted her hips to facilitate the movement and Shepard could smell her arousal. Once Liara was down to her underwear, Shepard also shimmied out of  the last of her uniform.

"I know this might be a little fast, Liara, but do you mind if I try something?" Shepard asked.

"Go ahead," Liara assured her, pretty far gone herself at this point. Shepard smiled and began to kiss around Liara's stomach, then moving to her thighs, before finally sliding Liara's underwear off and exposing her fully. Liara inhaled a little, not sure if what she was doing or experiencing was right, but she guessed that it was since Shepard's eyes dilated and she seemed to breathe a little heavier at the sight of Liara's core. Shepard looked up at Liara and cupped her sex, just barely moving a finger against her folds. "Is this still ok?" Shepard asked, and Liara nodded, mouth too dry to speak.

"Good," Shepard said, because I'm gonna try something else," Shepard leaned down until she was face to face with Liara's glistening sex, and she was absolutely being driven wild with her smell. Liara was positively intoxicating.

Shepard leaned forward and gently slid her tongue along Liara's outer folds. Liara gasped and grabbed Shepard's head with her hand.

"Bad?" Shepard asked, breathless.

"No. Nonono. Keep going," Liara begged, tightening her fingers in Shepard's hair. Shepard smiled and leaned back down. She licked up and down, slowly getting Liara accustomed to the sensation, spreading her.

Shepard teased her tongue into Liara's hole, loving the way Liara moaned at the feeling, loving the way she moaned any time Shepard used her tongue. After a few more seconds lapping her way around there Shepard moved up to focus on Liara's clit. Shepard slid the point of her tongue right alongside it, and Liara let her head fall back and let loose a moan that shot straight to Shepard's own clit. She could feel it beginning to ache between her legs.

Shepard slid her tongue along the other side and Liara gasped out her name. Shepard chuckled and flicked her tongue across the sensitive bud. Liara's grip tightened and loosened in Shepard's hair and Shepard lost a bit of her control. She began lapping at Liara, practically licking her clean, dragging her whole tongue against her and the using the tip to tease her, and Shepard could feel Liara's mind reaching out to hers, and she could see that Liara's eyes were full black and Shepard accepted the bond, melding fully with Liara and suddenly feeling like she needs to come right. Now. Because the ache between her legs is almost unbearable and Shepard takes Liara's clit in her mouth and sucks, and then Liara is coming, crying out Shepard's name over and over and Shepard gasps and feels all her pleasure and comes with her (without being touched, isn't that supposed to be embarrassing? Shepard barely has time to think) and then suddenly Shepard can see again, and the waves of pleasure are slowing, and Liara is breathing heavy and looking up at her and smiling, telling her how great that felt, and Shepard moved up to claim her mouth, remembering the way the bond felt.

"Are you too tired to continue?" Shepard asks. Liara looks embarrassed, then smiles back, "no, I think I could do a little more." Shepard grins back and kisses her again and then assures her, "good. Because were just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Liara very much
> 
> find me at frycroftholmes.tumblr.com!


End file.
